Algo más
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: Es increíble como el tiempo pasa tan rápido, el viento corre como esa tarde y te da por recordar, todo parece haber pasado tan rápido. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Algo más

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Fubuki

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**Para:** Chimpi360

**(Descarga directa)** "Solo el comienzo" 12/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Algo más**

_(Goenji Shuuya)_

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa tan rápido, el viento corre como esa tarde y te da por recordar, parece lejano aquel treceavo cumpleaños, aquellos días de secundaria, esa ilusión y esas ganas de comerte el mundo…todo parece haber pasado tan rápido.

Llegar a un punto en el que mirar atrás te hace sonreír y en ocasiones también llorar, diez años han pasado y todo eso parece normal, las antiguas risas, los juegos tontos, esas promesas hechas en pleno salón de clases, todos esos sueños, se recuerda con una sonrisa esa impaciencia inocente, no eras un niño y mucho menos un adulto, el tiempo parecía pasar más lento, te confundía y las palabras de tu madre diciendo "Llegará el día en que entiendas el por qué de muchas cosas" no ayudaba, los años nos enseñan cosas…ahora lo sabes.

Esos amigos que llegaron con un hola y hasta ahora siguen a tu lado pero también esos que se han ido perdiendo junto con esas viejas conversaciones. Lo demás no importaba. A esa edad todo era un mundo aparte.

Los retos tontos que solían hacer, las clases libres jugando en el salón de clases, las risas por nada que lo único que te causaban eran regaños por parte de algún profesor, el no poder contener más las ganas de gritar cuando te sentías incomprendido y las canciones que te acompañaban todas esas horas en tu cuarto, dibujos en el techo con el dedo hechos de madrugada, los planes para el día siguiente y los lamentos mentales al recordar que no habías hecho el trabajo de español.

Los recorridos a paso lento a esa hora de la mañana, esa sensación en el pecho a la cual no le buscabas un por qué, tu mirada perdida en medio de las clases de historia, los recesos llenos de platicas, esas pequeñas inquietudes que ninguno sabía expresar bien, los inconclusos partidos de fútbol a las 3 de la tarde, las tonterías que solías hacer cuando tenias oportunidad…el laboratorio que tuviste que limpiar después de haber jugado con el extintor…esa experiencia que no se borrara de tu cabeza, algo tan simple que se ha vuelto importante.

Las llegadas tarde, los regaños en dirección, las noches en vela estudiando para un examen, la tarea que te esmerabas en hacer y nunca revisaban, los trabajos en equipo mismos en donde casi no hacías nada pero siempre sacabas buenas notas, el profesor que se molestaba en aprenderse tu nombre completo y ese otro que siempre te confundió de apellido, las excusas inventadas a 2 calles de tu casa cuando llegabas tarde y el típico "Es que nadie me entiende". Esos días que llegaron llenos de nuevas cosas, las primeras experiencias, malas y buenas, peleas, traiciones de aquellos que no te esperabas, los insultos que se vuelven moretones, las preguntas en casa que se vuelven gritos, los chismes e historias ficticias que recorren los pasillos, el primer cigarro, tu primera cerveza, una fiesta o quizás 2, enterarte de cosas que te serán de ayuda pero por ahora no les tomas atención, tu primer beso, esa sonrisa que no pudiste esconder y las múltiples preguntas que te hicieron tus amigos.

Las pequeñas mentiras que decías para salir de algún problema, las tardes solo, las lagrimas que ocultabas cuando sabías que algo no iba bien, los consejos, los amigos de verdad, los malos ratos de los que saliste gracias a ellos. Todos esos días trajeron algo más que solo tu cumpleaños, el primer amor al otro lado de la calle ¿Lo recuerdas? Pasar horas tras el espejo preguntándote si le gustaras, arreglarte lo mejor que podías y acercarte con frases tontas para hacerle reír, los suspiros, esas conversaciones que nunca pasaron, los miles de escenarios diseñados por tu mente cada vez que ese nombre resonaba en tus oídos, se forma una amistad pero no estás seguro si siente lo mismo, intentas averiguar por tus medios en lugar de preguntar y la respuesta que encuentras no es alentadora, el amor y desamor se vuelve un tema recurrente en aquellas canciones que te quedas escuchando hasta altas horas de la madrugada, te sientes mal pero en el fondo piensas que puede ser lo mejor, pierdes el tiempo pensando en el, quieres decirle lo que sientes, todo aquello que has guardado pero no estás seguro, es complicado.

Miras a parejas caminar por la calle tomados de la mano, suspiras y piensas el por qué no puede ser tan fácil como eso, te recargas en el barandal y miras despacio a los demás, no te sientes mejor, habiendo tanta gente pareces ser el único, bajas la mirada, unas lagrimas recorren tus mejillas, intentas esconderlo, los conoces, no quieres que nadie se entere, tu cuarto se vuelve tu escudo, puedes ser tú realmente cuando estás en el.

3 años han pasado volando, tus vivencias han quedado grabadas en esas 4 paredes, el salón pronto se convertirá en recuerdo tal y como pasó con tu primer día, todos firman sus playeras, la tuya dice muchas cosas, cada palabra te hará sonreír en unos años cuando te encuentres leyéndola acompañado de un suspiro.

Los juegos con agua, harina y espuma se volverán divertidas escenas grabadas en tu memoria, las peleas fuera de la escuela formaran parte de muchas de las historias que se cuentan dentro, los conflictos entre amigas quedaran en boca de cada una y los de amigos si no fueron graves se sellaran con un abrazo, los besos a escondidas en el aula quedaran guardados junto con los rompimientos, los celos y las desilusiones, los trucos para saltarte clases y tratar a cada profesor se pasaran de boca en boca hacia a los nuevos, esa última fiesta en donde no existen rencores, mañana ya será otro día y todo puede recordarse pero ahora solo queda dejar en claro que son amigos, se habla alegremente de todo lo que pasaron, se reconoce a quien lo merece y se brinda por el tiempo juntos en el cual pudo pasar todo eso.

El ultimo día, hay risas, llanto abrazos y promesas, amistades para siempre se sellan con choques de manos y miradas fijas que reflejan todo lo vivido, un beso de la nada, una sonrisa que se aleja entre la gente, te das cuenta de que si le hubieras preguntado ese beso no hubiera sido el único, sonríes, ya no queda más, los caminos se separan en ese momento, el tiempo es otro a partir de ahí, queda mucho que contar pero así comenzó la historia, no lo esperabas pero así pasó.

Los días trajeron algo más y hoy el viento los trae en un recuerdo, un día tienes 13, luego 15, con emoción los 18, aprenderás con experiencias que nada es fácil como se veía en esos sueños, que el tiempo pasa muy rápido y lo único que te quedara son recuerdos, quizá aún falte mucho, recuerda que nunca es tarde para cumplir lo que se quiere de verdad, disfrutando cada momento por simple que sea, sonriendo, arriesgándote, amando…es la única manera de asegurarnos de que al voltear atrás no estaremos arrepentidos y veamos con orgullo lo lejos que hemos llegado, los días traen cosas que no esperamos, muchas buenas, otras no tanto pero de todas se aprende.

Todo pasa en un momento y hay que saber aprovecharlo.


End file.
